mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Ricardo Rabbit
"Please, no autographs..." '' - commonly stated during his appearences. A famous member of Gnarly woods , Ricardo is the handsome and charming idol everybody knows! A local teen celebrity who often spends time admiring how great he is, practicing his moves, singing, or simply allowing his fangirls to drool and fawn over him. Ricardo has been involved with 3 mysteries about himself, and has made multiple appearences in many others. Some with somewhat bigger roles. He is somewhat self-centered and narcassistic, admittingly he did not know his fur changed colors during the seasons. Ricardo is so popular that he even has a statue built in his honor! However, he at first made a fuss about it and claimed it wasn't him due to the head. Despite his rude, obnoxious mannerisms, Ricardo always leaves his fans wanting more. 'Physical appearance' Ricardo's age is unknown but as he is a teen idol, he is between the ages of 13 and 19, however he is often credited as being 18 years old. But he is only somewhat taller then Alfred and Co. Ricardo is a white snowshoe hare but during spring and summer his fur turns brown. His eyes are a sea-green/blue color and he has a noticeable buck-tooth, like rabbits normally have and he also has a lighter colored muzzle then his normal fur coloring. His hair is about shoulder length and is a lighter shade then his fur. Oddly though, when he is brown, its darker then his fur. He has sea-green/blue eyes and a somewhat noticeable buck-tooth, like rabbits have. He has lighter then his fur color, hair that is almost shoulder length. Ricardo has an affinity for jewelry such as bracelets, rings, and necklaces and usually wears many of them when performing. With only a couple when normally dressed. His typical outfit consist of an orange sweatshirt with dark purple lining on it, dark pants with green belt, and orange shoes. A common image of him has him depicted in a purple tanktop with a necklace, blue ring, blue and orange armband, and a blue bead bracelet. During the time he is brown, he wears a blue and yellow version of this outfit. In the very first episode he was one of the racers. He wore a bright purple and pink jacket with dark gray above the ankle pants, a blue cap and orange running shoes. 'Personality' Ricardo comes off as conceited and very selfish some of the time. He cares very much for his self-image which makes him worry when even the slightest imperfection is noticed by anyone. To the point of diving into bushes when someone comes by. Normally he is very cool and charismatic, to the point of all the girls in Gnarly Woods having major crushes on him, including Camille. Somewhat narcasistic, Ricardo only wants the best for him, and is shown to own plenty of mirrors in his home. As well as portraits and paintings, or even magazines with him on them. Despite his rude ways, he actually isn't mean or insulting to others. Like Cynthia, who shows simular tendencies. Despite how many things he is into, and does. Ricardo also has free time on his hands, usually to practice his moves or showoff as girls check him out. Ricardo is a singer, as well as actor and dancer. Being into the creative activites, its unknown how he feels reguarding sports or learning. When offended multiple times, Ricardo will threaten to leave Gnarly Woods. Though later he states he never could due to it being his home. So it is unknown if he really means it or not. 'Family' Ricardo once mentioned that he has a mother but did not mention anybody else. Due to a rabbits nature however, its highly possible that he has plenty of siblings. 'Trivia' *As seen in "The Stranger among us", Ricardo is actually a hare (snowshoe hare for specification), and not a rabbit, as his surname suggests. '' *Its somewhat impossible that Ricardo wouldn't know about his own fur change due to the seasons, especially since he has many mirrors in his home. However, he did mention it was his first spring/summer event also before moving to Gnarly Woods. Gallery '' vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h10m22s236.png|Ricardo, in his spring fur vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h21m19s164.png|Ricardo's snow camouflage vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h20m11s245.png|Ricardo's spring camouflage vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h17m19s60.png|Ricardo's public camouflage, made by Camille vlcsnap-2011-12-04-12h08m53s129.png|Girls reaction on Ricardo Vlcsnap-2012-02-04-11h57m13s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-11-09h00m28s184.png '' Category:Characters Category:Males